Confusion on the Other side of the door!
by MysticTokioAngel
Summary: What Happens when My favorite wrester,Carlito..Gets hurt? And strange voices are coming from his room? Ch 5 up! Review please. No Flames. Please! Just don't flame me too badly..or i will get mad.
1. It All Begins

Confusion on the Other side of the door!

By: CarlitosSweetnekochan

**Me:** I'm extremely bored, and so….i am going to write this ficcie right before my Recorded eppie of RAW Starts.

**Carlito: **Cool!

**Cena: **Yawn….I don't wanna see Kurt angle again.

**Both: **Shut up,Cena!

* * *

"Now..Put it right there,carlito." 

"ok. (winces) Ouch!"

Chris Jericho, (I can't believe he got fired! I'm putting him in anyway.) Was walking past Carlito's Dressing room when he heard..

"Don't press it! Just put it on there."

"Huh? Was that the authoress, Neko?" He said in confusion. He cracked the door open a little bit, and peeked in. It was! She was there with an ice pack, lotion, a washcloth, and a bowl of water.

"Now… Do this…and keep it there for a while." She was on his loveseat next to him..

"Ok….That feels a little better."

He closed the door, and stood there with a confused look on his face. And here comes Snitsky and Eugene.

"What's going on? And does it involve a lady?" Snitsky said.

"Yeah! The Authoress! And Carlito!" Said Jericho.

"Cool! I wanna See! I wanna see!" Said Eugene, Bouncing around like a three year old.

All 3 opened the door, and Saw neko on top of him, rubbing lotion on him.

"Whoa! Hey,cena!" Jericho whispered.

John cena came around the corner, holding his WWE Championship belt on his right shoulder, and wearing nothing but a pair of shorts.

"Yo! What's going on?" Said Cena in his thuggish attitude.

"Check it out!" Said Eugene. All 4 men kept looking through the crack in the door, and saw neko grab the ice bag and the wash cloth.

"I wonder what she is gonna use that for?" Said Snitsky.

"Whoa!" Screamed Carlito. All 4 wrestlers peeked though again, and then heard…"That was too cold!"

"Sorry…I'll try and be a little bit more gentle." Said neko.

Chris was now too confused! "I think they're doing it! "

The 3 other men, now including Ric flair, were confused at the words "Doing It." And they all looked at him with confused looks.

"What do you mean by "Doing it", dude?" said Ric.

"You know…Riding a horse, bouncing on the Male Pogo-stick? Going to Pleasure land?" Said Chris.

All 4 still looked at him confusingly. "uh….What?" Said Snitsky and cena together.

"Arrrrgh! They're Having sex in there! Lotion, Ice, and a washcloth? Lotion for lubrication, Ice to stimuate,and a washcloth to cover his eyes! Jeez!" Said Chris.

"No condom?" Said Cena.

"Nope. I didn't see any there." Said Chris.

"Whoa…." Said all 4.

Meanwhile, Back in the Dressing room…

"Feel better?" Said Neko.

"Yeah. wince it still stings." Said Carlito.

"Good. Cause…It's almost time." She said.

(Other side of the door)

"Soon…..She'll orgasm.. and we'll rush in there!" Said Chris.

"Cool. Then what?" Said Cena.

"Then, We'll toss her off Carlito, and drag her into my room!" Said Chris.

"no…We'll tie her up, and gag her then we'll throw her in Bishoff's room!" Said Snitsky.

"Let's play with her!" Said Eugene.

"No! We'll lock her in the locker room!" Said Ric.

"put her in the trunk of my car!" Said Cena.

All 5 started to argue…and the door opened…with Neko, Fully clothed, with a bowl of water in her hands.

"What's Going on!" She yelled.

"Uh….Nothing…" all 4 of them said.

"I doubt that…and Ric…(Punches him in the face) That was for Groping Carlito hard.. in an unmentionable area, and making him suffer for it with a Unforgiven Match!" (dumps the water on his head) Hmph. (walks back in…pokes her head out) and cena..Your fly is open. (pops back in)

Cena zips up, and walks into the room. "(blink) Wha-? But……I heard moaning..and screaming!"

"I had an ice bag where he grabbed me!" Said Carlito. "She was trying to help me!"

"oh….But..The lotion! The washcloth!" Cena stammered.

"Lotion….Was for a massage. And the washcloth with water was to wipe the sweat off me." He explained.

"Uh….Oops….Heh….I'll be going now..Bye!" Cena said while running out of the room like an idiot.

"_Estupido._ Anyway…let me take a shower,and I'll be back in time for our date." Carlito said.

"Ok." Neko giggled.

After Cena told everyone the truth, and Jericho had his head beaten in by Eric Bishoff, Carlito and Neko went out on their date.

"I can't believe Chris thought we were "Doing it"! Even I know that Chris Jericho can paraphrase sometimes." She said.

"Yeah.He's Uncool,and Stupid.So, where do you wanna go?" Carlito asked her.

"Hmm….Let's go out for pizza." She said.

"Ok. But, let's go see a movie first." He said.

"What do you wanna see? I'll pay for it." She giggled.

"hmm…._Stealth_. I think that would be cool." Carlito said.

And so, After the movie, they went out for pizza, and brought everyone back their favorite pizzas! Then…as soon as they were done, They went back to Carlito's apartment, and Then…they did it…"Protected."

* * *

(That's a good thing! Condoms are really useful. Plus, my dad said…back in the war, they used them as gun covers, to keep the water out of the barrel.) 

….The next morning…I'll post after I get 4 reviews!

Nekoyasha


	2. The Next Morning

The next morning.

By: Carlitos sweet neko chan

**Me: **I may have only 1 Review, But what the heck? Time to update before the new Eppie of

Raw starts!

**Carlito: **Yay! Now that is cool.

**Me**: Let's Start!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sunlight crept in through carlito's apartment window. After what happened last night, clothes were thrown around everywhere. Carlito's pants, shirt, and shoes were on the left side of the bedroom, and Neko's were flown around and mixed in with his. From Neko's Pink thong, to Carlito's white pants, it was mixed in like a multi-colored smoothie. Then, Chris Masters sneaked in, by picking the lock..and walked into the bedroom. There, Both Carlito and his lover were wrapped together in a warm embrace.Chris moved over to the front of the bed, and said..

"Yo, Carlito! Wake Up!" He yelled.

Carlito fell out of bed, onto his face.(That equals a large ouch.)

"Ouch! That was not cool, Chris!" He said angrily while pulling on a robe.

He laughed, and pulled out a letter from his Gym bag.

"It's from Eric. He said to Deliver it to you and Neko as soon as I can." Chris said, while calming down.

Carlito opened the letter, and it said…

_Dear Carlito and Neko:_

_Come to the WWE Building at 4:30 this afternoon. All of us have _

_Set up a surprise for both of you. You may come early to wait, bring something to do_

_While we are setting it up. _

_Signed,_

_Eric Bishoff._

_General Manager of the WWE._

"A Surprise? That is so Cool!" Carlito said in happiness.

Neko walked in, and pulled on a pink robe.

"What's going on, honey?" She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

He gave her the letter, and was as shocked as he was!

"I have Never seen him so happy in a long time!" She said.

"Neither have I!" Carlito said." Thanks, Chris. Tell him we'll be there."

"Okie-doke." Chris said, while walking out.

Neko gasped, like she was gonna have a asthma attack. Her eyes got glassy, then….

"The surprise…I see you….The Surprise Is…A Party!" She said, while her eyes returned to normal.

"A Party? Cool! It's been a while since we had a party." He said.

Once they had put on some clothes,and had some breakfast,They Got there early at 4:20 and were put in Eric's Office. In about 2 minutes, Neko and Carlito got bored. Neko poked her tail.. then said…

"I'm bored. I shoulda bought my GBA."

"Well, Let me take away the boredom." Carlito said, his voice low and sexy.

He planted a kiss on her warm lips. She was in heaven…when he deepened the kiss, She poked her tongue in his mouth. As their tongues danced in each other's mouths, Carlito got exited, and unbuttoned one of the buttons of Neko's white shirt that held a blue halter top under it.

John Cena walked in, and saw them smooching. He then yelled..

"Neko! Carlito! Snap out of it, you two Love birds!"

They woke up, and blushed furiously.

"Uh..Uh…..heh…;;; Is it 4:30 already?" Carlito said, while Neko re-buttoned her shirt.

"Yeah. ..Now come on, and Don't be smooching on the way." He laughed.

When they reached the locker room, and stepped inside…But, it was pitch black In there. When the lights were turned on, everyone yelled

"Surprise!"

.They fell over in shock, and were laughing when they got back up.

"What's this?" Carlito said through his laughter.

Viscera walked over,and said..

"It's a surprise party! Your Birthday may be not until February, and Neko's until March….So we decided to celebrate it early!"

"Where is Edge and Eugene?" Neko said.

"In the bathroom." Tomko said.

Edge walked out of the bathroom, and Eugene walked out…looking like an idiot! Half of his hair was gone, Had his face done up with Lita's Makeup,and his pants were around his ankles…his Tighty-whiteys showing.

Everyone Cracked up laughing, even his uncle…shot punch out his nose at that sight! Then, they brought out the cake that said…"To Carlito And Neko, Happy Early Birthday! It had a picture of "Carlito's Cabana" on it.

After Having the party, going to the Gym,and coming back to the apartment, they had dinner and finished off the night with a shower. When Neko was getting ready, he tugged on the blue string that kept the halter top up.

"Thanks. I'll finish up." She said.

She walked into the bathroom, and Carlito peeked through the crack in the door she left after going in. He saw her Pulling off the blue halter top, and the black pants that hid her red string panties. While peeking through, He thought.."Man, She's hot. And those curves…Oh no…Carlito is getting too exited!" He looked down, and seeing himself getting an erection.

Once in the shower, she grabbed the Coconut scented shampoo and conditioner and washed her sweat drenched hair. Washing all the sweat off, and got rid of the rest of the conditioner in her hair..She turned off the water, and Wrapping a towel around her. Carlito went in next.. and could not rid himself of the thoughts of his Cat-girl lover. "Those Cat-ears.. That cat-tail…She looks so beautiful. " After he calmed himself down, he walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"(Giggle) You are hotter out of the shower.. Than In the shower. I wonder how you are after a shower.. In Bed?" Neko said.

"I don't know. But Would you like to see? Carlito would be delighted." He said.

"Sure." She pulled him in for a kiss, letting him sit on the bed and deepening the kiss further. Laying Next to her, Carlito pulled the covers around them, and Neko wrapped her legs around his, feeling the erection on her bare stomach, giggling as she planted kisses on his neck, and let him blow on her wet body.. giving her pleasure as he blew.

She snuggled into his chest, hearing his heartbeat as he kissed her… She wrapped her tail around them. Giving him room to move around. He planted kisses on her wet body, licking her breasts as he went down. She laced her hands through his brown hair as he reached the opening to her core. He blew in between her thighs, licking her clit before asking..

"Dare Carlito to do it?"

"Yeah. Make me Roar like the Cheetah in the Serengeti." She purred.

He slid his tongue into her, Causing her to Orgasm on the spot. As he licked her sweet fluids from in her core, Neko was still moaning, as she grabbed a condom off the bedside table. He exited her, and licked his lips in happiness. He got back up in front of Neko and planted a hungry kiss on her lips, causing her to taste herself.

"My Turn." She said.

She Positioned herself in between his legs and blew on his hardened erection. He moaned in happiness, she blew again, and put his cock in her warm mouth. She sucked on it, causing him to moan even louder. Once she sucked on it so hard, he screamed in pleasure. Cumming in her mouth, she licked her lips in the same way, and did the same thing he did.

After pulling on the condom that neko had in her hands, he positioned himself in between her legs, he told Neko..

"Carlito is gonna ride you like a horse. " He said.

"Ride me, My Cool Caribbean Cowboy." She said in complete ecstasy.

He Groaned as he slid his hardened erection into Neko, letting her walls envelop his Manhood. and He pumped into her…Causing her to moan in complete passion…While he drived into her, She moaned, and bounced around for a few minutes..letting him take advantage of her love, until…She Tightened her walls on his Erection, causing him to orgasm when he hit that one spot..

"Whoa!" they both yelled.

Once he exited her, and pulled off the condom.. he turned off the lights, and said..

"I love you, Nekoyasha Phoenicia Twinkle. ". He said.

"I love you, Carlito Colon." Neko giggled .She used her tail to cover them up in the cooled-off room.

Little did they know, Edge was videotaping them through the window of the Fire escape.

"(giggle.) Wait until the guys see this." He said.

He opened up the camera after videotaping them, and there was no tape! Somehow he forgot to put one in.

"Crap. I lost the bet." He said in defeat.

You see, Shawn Michaels dared Edge to videotape them having sex. If he lost the bet, he would have to wrestle in bright pink tights. If He won, Shawn would have to walk out with a Las Vegas Showgirl head dress on his head.

And,as they say.. Tomorrow is another day...Of Humiliation for Edge!

* * *

Chapter 3..Carlito's Hidden Powers.

Will be posted as soon as I can type it up.

Here is a preview.

"What is this?" He asked,clutching his throat.

"Somehow,You learned "Vocal Crash" Without a gem!" Neko said in utter amazement.

"Carlito thinks thatthis is too cool!" He said Happily as he turned toRic Flairwith Pure rage in his eyes.

"Time for Revenge after the torture you put me through!" He said as he opened his mouth,and Screamed at Ric,knocking him down,and hitting him with rapid punches. He finished off by doing a Cool Breaker,and leaving him there.

"Let's go,honey." He said to Neko,leaving the Now Bruised Ric Flair in the hallway.

They went back to his apartment,and he pulled out a box from under his pillow.

"I have been waiting to give this to you for a while. Ever since we met 2 months ago,you have been makingcarlito happy. Now i want to keep this memory forever." He opened the box,and a diamond ring in the shape of a heart lay there."Nekoyasha Phoenecia twinkle..Will you marry me?" He said with aglimmer in hiseyes.

"I do,Carlito!" She said through her tears of happiness. He slid the ring on her finger,and they kissed.She put a similar ring on his finger,and they went to bed.


	3. Carlito's Hidden Powers

**Confusion on the other side of the door!**

**Chapter 3. Carlito's Hidden Powers.**

**By Carlitosweetnekochan. **

**Neko:** Finally! I can get this done!

**Carlito: **Yeah…After half a year...you can forget to do it.

**Paul: **You got that right.

**Brian: **Yep…Now...Let's get this chapter rolling!

_Fact_:_ in all my Stories…Nekoyasha is 25, With Sparkling emerald colored eyes...A Figure any man would drool over…Brown hair that reaches to her shoulder blades and is curly like Carlito's…Golden Hoop Earrings…3 Bracelets on each wrist. And a Personality that is similar to Trish Stratus. Real me…Take 10 add 6...and you have me. But add 1 when the 23rd of March pops up…and you know the answer. (And don't blame me if I suck at making wedding scenes.)_

After what happened last night in the bedroom, Neko got up to train. She pulled back her long hair into a ponytail to reveal a pair of Light purple cat-ears, Pulled on a pair of black track pants that had a hole in them for the tail, and a pink shirt that said "Caribbean Thunder..Always Strikes Twice." That had 2 slits in them for her wings.

"Ok…Time to get to work." She said. And with that…she went outside and set up 3 plushies…One of Ric Flair...One of Kane...and one of The Boogeyman. Her wings opened...And she fired a flurry of bright crimson feathers, striking the 1st plushie.

The second one was hit with a wave of invisible energy that erupted from her mouth at the highest scream she could do. And the final one was blown up with a whip from her tail. All of the attacks woke up Carlito...who came downstairs to see what his lover was doing.

"What's going on here, baby?" he asked, and Gawked at the wings that came from her back. "What are those?"

"They're Phoenix Wings…I should have told you earlier... I'm a Chimera. Part Singapura Cat, Part Ancient Phoenix, and Part human." She said.

"Well, I love you. No matter what you are." He said….and kissed his lover on the cheek.

"Anyway…I have to get some shopping done before tonight." She said, and hid her wings with a light sparkle.

"Well...So do I. "He said, and went back inside to get ready. Neko, having her gear all set, Flew off to see Lita, Ashley, and Trish. Carlito went to see his friends, Chris Masters, Gregory Helms, and Rey Mysterio. All 4 men were working out at the local gym.

"..And after I did the masterlock on Shelton…He passed out!" said Chris Masters, Bragging about when he fought Shelton Benjamin.

"Jeez…As if we haven't heard that one before." Said Rey, taking off his Black and White mask with the cross on it to wipe the sweat off.

"Well…I have an announcement." Said Carlito, the sweat rolling off his hard, tan, muscular body… "I, Carlito...Will propose to Nekoyasha Tonight!"

All 3 men gasped, shocked at what he said.

"But…You've been going out with her for at least 2 years…And usually….You don't get married until you've been dating for 4 years!" said Gregory.

"Yeah…So? I was wondering if you could help me get ready." He asked.

"Ok…What do you want us to do?" Said Chris.

As they worked through the plan, Neko and the other 3 divas were busy at Spencers, an Adult store (That I've been in…Here in Kentucky...), and were busy around the Accessories department.

"Girls…Do you think Carlito is going to Propose to me soon?" Neko asked.

"Maybe…I mean... You've been going out with him for 2 years... Who knows?" Said Ashley.

"Are you going to do it on RAW, like what me and Edge did?" Said Lita.

"If he wants to…" She blushed.

Ric Flair, Neko and Carlito's Adversary…Was busy snooping around where Carlito and his friends were at.

"So…."Miss Twinkle" and "Carlito Caribbean Cool' are going to Tie the Knot, huh?" He thought aloud. "Well….I'll see if I can make their day...One that they'll never forget!" he cackled.

Carlito, Rey, Chris, and Gregory were looking around at a local "Kay's Jewelers" in the mall…Looking for a Woman's Engagement Ring. They looked for a Gorgeous 14k Gold ring that had her birthstone in it. Chris found a 14k Aquamarine Pendant ring that was really beautiful when you looked at it in the sunlight. Carlito thought it was a good idea, and paid for the ring. They moved into a local Tuxedo store and were looking around for the perfect one.

Ric followed them in...And found a Red Tuxedo with a Yellow tie.

"You know…She has never seen him wearing anything red before…Well, except that one time...But I mean...Solid red? Ha! What a good plan...Whoooooo!" he said… while all 4 men thought they heard Ric Flair right behind them.

Greg turned around…looked everywhere…and thought that he was going crazy.

"Um…I thought I heard Ric Flair in here…" He said.

"You're just hearing things, Greg." Said Rey.

"Maybe." Said Greg.

After Flair took the Tuxedo that Carlito held and switched it with the red one, he stood back and watched his work.

"I thought I had a Blue tuxedo here…But I think she'll like red better." Carlito said.

"_What!" _Flair Thought. As he saw all 4 men walk out after the tux was paid for... His anger meter rose up. "Ooh…He is just too smart! I'll get him tonight!" he mumbled.

After everyone was done…They all met at the Arena in Louisville, KY…and got ready for RAW that night. After the first match between Edge and Kurt Angle, Carlito and Neko met Backstage.

"Hi!" Both of them said. "I've got to ask you something!"

"You go first." Said Neko.

"No You..." Smirked Carlito.

"Ok…Um…Can...Can I be on the Cabana tonight?" Neko Squeaked,

"Of Course." He said. And thought.._."Tonight...I'll ask her to be my Bride."_

When Shawn Michaels was finished fighting Kane…The set for "Carlito's Cabana" was put up in the ring…And Carlito came out to his theme, Apple in his left hand…a Small box in his right hand... and a huge smirk on his face. After he picked up a microphone, he said...

"Everyone... You are about to see…The Future Wife of Carlito…My Guest tonight…Is none other than The Queen of Cats, The Sexy…and Very hot…Nekoyasha!"

Her theme played…. As "Fiction (Dreams in Digital)" By Orgy blared over the Speakers...She came out wearing a Blue halter top, Black Track pants, Pink and Black sneakers, her tail wrapped around her waist, wings folded into her back, and her Cat-Ears popped up from her long brown hair. She mimicked Melina from MNM...and Came into the ring by doing the Splits.

In embarrassment, he dropped his apple and asked. "Can you get that for me?"

"Sure." She said, and bent down to get it…Carlito…catching a glimpse of her breasts, blushed a bright red. She handed him his apple…and he decreased the blushing.

"So…Neko…I know this is sudden, and we've only been going out for a while…But, I must ask you…" He said.

"Yes?" She answered…

He pulled out a small, Velvet covered box…And kneeled down to say...

"Nekoyasha Twinkle…Will you…Marry me?" He said, and opened the box. Inside was a 14k gold ring with her Aquamarine birthstone in the center of it.

"Oh Yes, Carlito!" She said, and the entire Audience sighed in happiness... But just then, Ric Flair's theme Blared over the speakers…and Ran out onto the "Cabana" and started to attack Carlito. She knocked him off, and asked..."What is wrong with you? "

"If you marry Carlito, You'll have a husband who won't pay attention!" He said with a hint of hatred in his voice.

"But if I marry him, He'll be a great husband who will treat me right and never do me wrong!" She snapped back…But then Carlito came up behind him with a Chair, but Flair did a "Kane-Like" stance and prepared for a Chokeslam! As he grasped Carlito's Throat to crush it, Neko's earrings shimmered, and all of a sudden…Carlito knocked Flair back with a Sonic Scream!

"What the Heck!" Flair asked as he covered his ears.

"What was that!" Said Carlito.

"That's one of my moves! It's "Sonic Scream"! It allows you to knock down your enemy with your own voice! (Think…Ghostly Wail from Danny Phantom.) "Neko said.

"Cool! Now, leave us Alone!" Carlito said, and performed the "Cool Crunch" on him…Leaving him in Pain as Carlito spit an apple on him for being Uncool on his Cabana.

Well, All 3 Commentators were as shocked as Flair was!

"Whoa! Now that's what I call A Headache!" Said Coach.

"You could say that again!" Said Joey.

"Well, after what had happened a few seconds ago, The Matches tonight are going to be Even More Exciting! Tonight, it's Shawn Michaels Versus Rob Van Dam!" King Blared out.

"That should be a good one…RVD versus the Heart break Kid!" Said Coach.

"Then After that, Trish Stratus goes one on one with Victoria in a Non-Title Match tonight! And I Hear it's going to be a "Bra and Panties" Match!" Said Joey.

"Oh Goodness, I'd better prepare to see the Tearing of some Very Sexy Clothes tonight!" Said King.

"And The Main Event Tonight, It's Edge vs. John Cena with Special Guest referee, Maria for the WWE Title!" Said King.

"Whoa, 2 Women…2 Men….This is going to get interesting!" said Joey.

Meanwhile, backstage…All the men and Women who heard what happened on "Carlito's Cabana" Were congratulating the New Couple.

"Wow! Just think….When Mr. McMahon gets wind of this, He's gonna be Shocked!" said Shelton Benjamin.

"Shocked about what?" Said Mr. McMahon, from behind Shelton.

Maria walked forward…and whispered what happened tonight to him.

"You're Getting Married?" He said.

"Yes…Is there a Problem?" Said Carlito.

"No there isn't! This is great! So, Wanna do it on here like What Edge and Lita did?" He offered.

"Of Course! After all…Ric Flair isn't gonna be in any condition to ruin it!" Carlito said, with a giggle from Neko.

"Well, That settles it…I'll get Neko a dress…and Set the ring up for the Wedding tonight, Right before the Main Event!"

"You don't have to…I have a dress I can wear." Neko said, and hugged Vince for offering.

"Alright…But….We'll have to get someone to do the Ceremony." He said. So He got on his cell phone…and called the local church to get the Preacher to come down for the wedding.

As Neko called 3 of the Divas, Ashley….Trish…and Torrie….into her room in order to get ready, Carlito called RVD, Shelton Benjamin, and Shelton's Mom into his room to get set.

Neko pulled out a Long, Red gown that was made out of the Softest Silk, She put it on and it already had a hole for her tail to go through. Torrie helped her into it, as Ashley applied the makeup and Trish did her hair up and pinned the veil on.

Carlito pulled out his tuxedo, and Shelton helped him get the thing undone and put on. Shelton's momma worked on his "So called Poof..." as she had dubbed it…and helped him get dressed.

Vince popped in and told them that it was done…and When he entered Neko's room…He handed her a Bouquet of flowers that really complimented her dress.

"Thanks, Vince." She said. "Will you escort me to the ring?"

"Why, I would be happy to." He said.

Carlito walked out to the ring, where it was all dressed up like a Chapel…and put the Yellow Apple that he had in his hands on the table, gave the rings to the Preacher, and Waited for his Bride.

Mr. McMahon stood at the entrance, and When the Wedding March came over the Titantron, Neko walked out in her Red gown, holding the roses…and her Veil was down over her face. Vince took her by the arm, and Walked down the ramp while Neko's Red slippers clicked and Clacked. She clutched the bouquet of roses in her ruby gloved hands and as she walked up the steps, Carlito swallowed slowly…Trying not to look nervous.

The music Ended…and the preacher began. Fans, Commentators, everyone was quiet. (hey…It's rude to talk during a wedding unless you're the preacher.)

"Dearly Beloved, We are gathered here at Louisville, Kentucky's arena to bond these two people, Carlos Edwin Colon-Coates Jr, and Nekoyasha Phoenicia Twinkle. Also known as "Caribbean Thunder". Well, Since Thunder is a combination of different molecules, We shall combine these two in Holy matrimony for Generations to come, and Hope that as soon as this ceremony is over, They shall be renewed in God's holy Light, which Is reserved only for those willing enough to be cleansed of all sins and hope to pass on into heaven. Now Carlito, Take her ring and repeat after me." He said, (And believe me…There wasn't a dry eye in that arena.) And held out the rings.

Carlito took her ring…and waited.

"I, Carlito…take you to be my wife, I will love you, cherish you, protect you in sickness and in health, till death do us part. With this Ring, I be wed." The Preacher said.

Carlito repeated it, and slid the ring on her gloved hand. Neko did the same ting with her line. After she slid the ring on his hand, then…

"Now, Do you Take Neko…Make that Nekoyasha, as your lawfully Wedded wife? To love her, Cherish her, in sickness and in health..Till death do you part?"

"I do." He said, His brown eyes sparkling.

"And do you Neko, Take Carlito as your husband?"

"I do." She said, Her emerald eyes sparking under her red veil.

"Then by the power invested in me by the Father, The Son, and the Holy Ghost…I pronounce you…Man And wife. Carlito…. You may now kiss the bride, to that you may forever be…renewed and blessed with love." The Preacher closed out.

He lifted up her red veil, and she looked at him with her Cat's eye emerald colored eyes, and he kissed her softly. Everyone cheered, and Neko walked off of the ring, and to the Security barricade, She saw her friends from the Carlito Forums, and tossed the Bouquet of roses into the crowd. The girl known as "CoolLiz" on the forums, But known to us as Liz, caught the bouquet and cheered for the newly married couple.

And as Nekoyasha Phoenicia Colon-Twinkle, and Carlito Edwin Colon-Coates walked up the ramp, one thing lingered in their minds, and that was the feeling of true love. But little did they know, is that a certain "Nature Boy" was going to ruin their love…Very Soon.

Chapter 4, Ric Flair's Redemption is going to be up as soon as I have the time to write it. School really sucks, believe me.


	4. Ric Flair's Revenge

**Confusion on the other side of the door**

**Chapter 4, Ric Flair's Revenge.**

After a few weeks of being a fully married Couple, Nekoyasha Phoenicia Colon-Twinkle and Carlito Edwin Colon-Coates were relaxing in their apartment, When all of a sudden…Carlito's Cell phone Rang. (He had his own theme as his ringtone) And Guess who it was? It was Carlito's Mom!

"_Honey? Is that you on the other end?" _ His mom asked.

"_Yeah…Is that you, mom?" _ He said.

"_Yes…Mr. McMahon called us earlier and told us that you got married!"_ She said, with a glint of happiness in her voice. _"Who are you married to? I mean…We see you all the time on RAW…But we missed the last one because your father was busy talking to the neighbors." _

"_Her name is Nekoyasha Phoenicia Twinkle. Haven't you seen her?" _ Carlito asked.

"_Why, yes…Isn't she that girl with the Cat- Ears? And the Tail? And those cute wings?"_ his mom asked.

"_Yeah…She's a Real Cat-Girl…But she told me that she has wings also…and they really work! She even flew into the ring…No wires or anything!" _ He laughed.

"_That's amazing! You mean…She's a Real Live Cat-girl?"_ She asked.

"_Yep!"_ Carlito answered.

"_Well…We want to meet her, so we're flying back to America to see you again. And your new wife. But not until next month."_ She said.

"_That's cool. Well…I have to go…Bye."_ He said, and hung up his phone.

"Who was that, Hun?" Neko asked.

"My mom. She's coming over to visit. Along with my father." He said.

"That's cool. So I finally get to meet your parents." She said.

"Well…Not until Next month." He said.

"Ok…So, If you want…I can see if there is any Night Clubs open Tonight…and I'll call up Rey and his wife, Jericho and His wife, And some of the Divas and Superstars to come with us!" Said Neko.

"Great Idea, honey." He said, and kissed his wife on the cheek. At 7:00 on a Friday night, she called up everyone she wanted to come… From Trish Stratus to Chris Masters to even… Mick Foley! As everyone walked in, after showing their ID's, their ears were filled with loud techno music.

Carlito was wearing his new shirt that said "Do you Spit Or Swallow?" along with a pair of Blue Jeans, White socks and a pair of Black sneakers that had white laces on them.

Neko was decked out in a Lime green Tube top that had the words "Tropical Angel" on them, Flared out Jeans, Clear light up Stilettos, Light blue Eye shadow, Red Lipstick, and Purple Nails. (Or Claws in my opinion.)

Everyone else was wearing very comfortable clothes… Especially what MNM Wore… (Gag). They wore their Fur Coats with the Red lights on them along with the pants; While Melina wore what she had on last Friday on Smack down. (Double gag.)

While "100 pure Love (Techno Remix)" Played over the speakers… They ordered some drinks; Carlito had what I would like to call "Aphrodesiatica" (Which is Passion fruit juice mixed with Dragon Fruit juice.) And Neko had the same. (Both are Nonalcoholic.) Melina had a Pina Colada while her boys were too busy flirting. And everyone else ordered what they wanted.

As Mickey James sipped on a Strawberry Daiquiri, A random man along with Candice Michelle called her up to dance with them. She said. ."No thanks…I would rather dance with Trish." (Is she a Lesbi?) Trish was already dancing on the floor and joined up with Chris Masters.

Neko was busy chatting with Carlito and a few friends from the Carlito Forums, while a Certain "Nature Boy" Was listening in.

"So, Jessie….How does it feel to have a friend who is married to Carlito?" She asked.

"Yep! So you think you can get me in backstage?" She asked.

"No Problem." She said.

"So… Do you have any secrets?" This one person known as "TaLisa" asked.

"Well…I'm not supposed to tell you…but if anyone were to bump into me while I'm pregnant…I would miscarry like Lita did, but it would take me 4 weeks. Because I would be in a lot of pain." She said, and Ric overheard.

"Hehehe…Now I'm going to get my revenge on her….She should've heeded my warning. Whoooooooooooo!" He said, with a hint of Malice in his voice.

Anyway, after the party…Carlito and Neko went back and wound up kissing on the couch. As she looked into his Chocolate brown eyes…and He looked into her Sparkling Emerald eyes…he asked…."Want to finish this in my room, baby?"

"Sure." She breathed out. They continued kissing, and started to get dirtier. (Now…This part is like Ch. 2.)

In the middle of their little interlude, Edge tried again to "Not" lose the bet. Carlito rocked into her…A little bit more passionately because of what they had to drink… and planted his seed within her curvy body. And within a few days, Neko started to throw up. And that's when he realized….He had started the first step in their marriage.

After a long time had passed, Neko was now 4 months into her pregnancy. Carlito was so happy…It made him even stronger in his battles. Until one day when they were going cross- country to Seattle, Washington for another show, Ric flair came up behind them, and said…

"Congrats to the new couple! Whooooooooooo!" he said.

"Leave us alone, flair…but thanks for the words. We'll be going now." Carlito said.

"I don't think so. I over heard what your wife was saying at that night club…the "Shining Star", was it?" He said.

"Yeah…What about it?" Neko said,

"Well….I wouldn't want anything to happen to Neko…But, I must do what I must do..." And as he spoke those words, He attacked Carlito in a Blind rage! Neko tried to stop it, but he hit her in the stomach so hard, it knocked her out! After Carlito got up and injured Flair…He looked at his wife, who had been knocked out…And called the hospital on his cell phone. When the ambulance arrived, he jumped in as well. She was rushed into the Emergency room as soon as they arrived.

"I'm sorry, sir...But you must stay here. She'll be ok. We'll make sure of it." One of the techs said.

"Ok…Carlito will do that." He said.

After two hours, the doctor came in and said…"Mr. Colon?"

Carlito got up and asked..."Is my wife ok?"

He replied, "Well…She is ok, but the baby isn't. She had a miscarriage and we had to remove the baby."

"Oh….no….Can I see her?" He said, his brown eyes welling up with tears…

"Yes…But she will be out because of the anesthetic. "He said.

As he walked in, he saw his wife, sleeping off the sleeping medicine. Her long, brown hair was down, a bandage over the incision, her wings were fully folded into her back, and her clothes were replaced with a gown that soaked up the blood from the bandage.

"I'm sorry…This is all my fault…" He said through his tears

…and when her eyes opened up, she weakly said…"No it isn't….It's Flair's fault…if he hadn't interfered…..The baby would still….Be alive..."

"Neko!" he said, clutching his wife in happiness…"I'm so glad you're alright…That's all that counts. And I'll get revenge on him for doing this to you! I mean, you'll have to stay in here until you're fully healed."

"He he…its ok, honey…Go and get my revenge….for me. I'll still be here, and out in 4 weeks." She said, while breathing through the pain.

"I will…." He said. He gave her a kiss….and walked out of her room thinking... "_I'll never forgive flair…For what he has done to me and my wife. I shall get my revenge on him very soon. Just wait…"_ and with that, he went to prepare for tonight.

After the match between Big Show and Triple H, Carlito came out onto the ring with his Wrestling outfit on, a microphone in his hand, and had a very angry expression on his face.

"I am in a Very bad mood today!" he yelled. "Ric Flair, the So-called "Nature Boy"….Injured my wife while she was still pregnant! Now she is in the hospital, thanks to him!" he said. "Flair…Because of you…She'll have to stay there for four weeks! And it is all Your Fault!"

The audience booed for Flair, and he came out to that familiar "Whoooooooooo!" And said... "I did what I had to do. Because…I don't like you, I don't like your wife, and I certainly don't like anyone who calls me Uncool! Whooooooooooooooo! (Well…He is uncool...And Carlito is awesomely cool...)

"Well…The same with you, Flair! Tonight….I will get my revenge! You, me….1st blood hardcore match tonight!" Carlito said, with anger in his deep brown eyes.

"You got it…And I shall win." He said.

"No…I will win!" Carlito said.

Backstage, Carlito got a call from Neko…She was checking up on him, Talking very softly from the pain… and after that, It was time for his match.

"_The following match is a Hardcore Match for First Blood! Introducing first, From San Truce, Puerto Rico, Weighing in at 230lbs, Carlito!" _ Said Lillian Garcia.

He came out, took off his shirt very angrily, and pulled off his Apple pendant. He got into the ring and waited for Flair.

"_And making his way to the ring from Charlotte, North Carolina…Weighing in at 243lbs, the Nature Boy, Ric Flair!" _She said.

And after he came into the ring, Carlito attacked him with a chair, starting the match. Flair attacked with a few chops to the body, and Carlito countered with a boot to the head. After 30 minutes, Flair's pale skin looked red, and Carlito's eyes were filled with the flame of his rage. When Carlito came at him with a ring bell, Ric came at him with his fist, and the bell hit first, causing him to start bleeding.

"_Here's your winner, by 1st blood, Carlito!" _Lillian said.

And as he looked at flair with hatred in his eyes, he got out of the ring and went backstage to wash off the sweat, and get ready to go to bed. As he slept in his empty bed, He thought about Neko. Without his woman beside him…He slept uncomfortably. The next 3 weeks and 7 days…He focused only on Ric Flair….After what he had done…He would never forgive him.

On the last day of Neko being in the Hospital, he picked her up from her room, and took her home. When her stitches fully healed, they were hidden by a special potion that Neko made to cover up scars.

"I feel so much better….Now that I'm with you." She said, clutching Carlito.

"And I can sleep a lot easier." He said, giving his lady a kiss on her forehead. His Cell phone rang after that.

"_Hello?" _He said.

"_Honey…We've decided to come a little early, so we're coming to see you and Neko this week. And this time, don't spit in my face, son. " _ His father said in Spanish. (I can barely speak it.)

"_Ok…We'll see you here this week." _ Carlito said, and Hung up his phone. "They're coming this week!" He said with a bit of happiness in his voice.

"That's cool! I'll finally get to meet them!" Neko said, bouncing up and down.

As the scar on neko's body faded away so no one would remember it, Neko and Carlito laid down for a nice, long break. And as they slept…their thoughts of having a family to carry on their legacy were as fresh as the new day dawning.

Chapter 5, "Meeting the Familia" will be up very soon.


	5. Meeting the Familia

__

**_Confusion on the other side of the door.  
Chapter 5: Meeting the Familia._**  
_**By Carlitossweetnekochan.**_  
Disclaimer: Nope...But i felt like doing the entire thing in this font.

Neko and Carlito were waiting at the airport for Carlito's Parents to show up. Neko was giddy with excitement, while Carlito was his nonchalant self.

"What are your parents like?" She asked.

"Well…You'll see." He smirked, and kissed his wife.

As soon as the plane touched down, Mr. and Mrs. Colon walked over to their son and his wife, whose tail was now blue and purple with matching ears and wings.

"Carlos…..My sweet boy, It has been very long since I've seen you last!" His mother said, while hugging Carlito.

'It has been a long time as well, mom." He said through her hug.

"How have you been?" His father, Carlos Colon Sr. asked.

"Not too good…My wife and I were attacked while she was pregnant….and she miscarried…" He said.

"Who had done it?" His mother asked.

"Ric 'Nature boy' Flair." He said with a slight sneer in his voice.

"Well…How long has she been….You know…" Carlos Sr. asked.

"Pregnant? A while….Had to stay in the hospital for 4 weeks." Carlito said.

After everyone was done talking…All 4 of them was taken to Carlito's apartment where Neko had set up the guest room for his parents.

"Nice room!" his father said.

"Thank you. A little Fix-it-up spell will do it!" Neko said.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

After lunch, it was time for RAW. Carlito and Neko grabbed their gear, and invited them to come along.

Carlito's mother and father met all the fighters and Divas on the RAW Roster…from Gene Snitsky to Tyson Tomko to Trish Stratus. But just then, Ric flair jumped up and knocked Carlito out while his father was watching!

"Hey! What did you just do to my son?" He yelled in Spanish…while Neko was knocked out also.

"Well…I wanted revenge on both of them…so this is the best way to do it!" he said, and dragged them off until…Carlito's father body slammed flair, causing him to let go of both of them.

"Ugh…..What happened?" Carlito said as he woke up. Flair then opened a portal into a dark orb-creature. He tossed in the two and closed the door. Somehow, Flair had obtained a Dark Stone. _(A stone filled with Dark energy that allows the user to open a portal to a Shadow World and the only way to get out is by finding a Golden Light Apple Wand.) _

**"Carlito! Neko!"** Said Carlos Colon Sr. "What have you done to them!" He yelled in Spanish.

"I've sent them into a Shadow World. And there is only one way out." He laughed, and Woooooooo!-ed his way out of the room.

"We've got to keep our spirits up…For our son and his wife…and hope they come back safely." Carlito's mom said.

"Ok…I will."

His mother sighed in relief, but as the two were walking through the dark world, Carlito tripped and landed on something hard.

"Ouch!" He said.

"Are you ok, honey?" Neko said.

"Yeah….I just tripped on something…" He looked behind him to see what it was, and it was a golden staff with a Bright Gold apple on the top of it.

"What the heck is it?" Neko asked.

"I have no idea." Carlito said…and held up the wand. It shown with a bright light, causing the dark clouds to move, and a dark creature to arise.

The creature was over Seven feet tall, with big, broad shoulders and long black hair. A smaller man stepped out from behind him, and it revealed it was Dalvari!

"What are you doing here, Dalvari!" Said Carlito, holding the wand tightly as he could.

"I am here to make sure that you two Do-gooders won't escape! And Khali is here to make it happen." He said, his brown eyes flashed with rage.

Another creep came out from the darkness… (Hey, I've just got to add a TNA Wrestler in this fic.) And this one was similar, but he had a chain in his hands, and a shorter man stepped out, and it was Abyss and his Trainer!

"Don't forget me and Abyss! We've been hoping to get a piece of the action!" He said, in that dangerous voice.

"This is so not cool…I wish I had an apple…" Carlito whispered. And with that, an apple appeared in his hand. "Convenient!" He exclaimed and took a bite of the apple.

After chewing it for 4 seconds, he spit it in Abyss' face. He roared and charged at them. Neko grabbed the chain and tried to pull it out of his hands.

He gripped the chain as hard as he could, and pulled Neko to him. She wriggled and tried to get out…But his trainer said…"You will never get out of his grip! Even Shark Boy couldn't! "

"I know he couldn't….But even he has a heart of gold!" She said….and Carlito's wand started to glow. It started to blind the two demons…and Abyss let go to cover his eyes. Khali came up behind him and put him into a power lock!

"Arrrrrrgh! Let me Go, you demon!" He said.

"Never!" Dalvari cackled as Khali tightened his grip. As Carlito tried to regain consciousness, something inside him was awakened. The wand in his hand was glowing brighter, causing the creature to let go of him.

Carlito hovered in the air, taking a sharp breath of air, and his body started to glow.

His brown eyes became brighter, his hair had two cat-ears sticking out of it, He grew a tail, and wings came out of his back. A gold bracelet appeared on his wrist, and the wand became a sword.

"What happened to me!" He said.

_"You have become the legendary holder of the Sword of Light. From now on, every time you say…I call upon the power of the Golden Sword…You shall become this powerful warrior known as Apalacia."_ A voice said in his mind. _"The name means…Powerful Warrior. Use the power well." _And the voice faded away.

"I will. Carlito will make sure of it." He said, and closed his eyes. Neko flew up to him and pulled out her Staff of Dreams.

_"We combine our light that shines so bright even in the Darkest of Nights!"_ They said and drove away the dark creatures.

A portal opened and they flew out. And when they came out of the portal, Neko was standing up, holding her wand, and Carlito was back to his human self, holding his wand.

"My Son!" His mother cried out, and clutched him tightly.

"Neko! You're alright!" His Father said, and hugged her.

"What happened to flair?" Neko said.

"He's in his room...just laughing it up." His father said.

They ran down the hall, and found him. Many noises from punches and Kicks were heard, and flair was left there...Then sealed using the dark stone,which was then crushed and never used for evil again.

After the week ended, Mr. and Mrs. Colon decided to go back to Puerto Rico. (As in Carlito's mom and dad.) While at the Airport, Neko packed Carlos a special gift in a silk handkerchief. Carlito hugged and kissed his mom and dad and watched them fly off into the sky, only to see them again on the tour.

"What did you give my father?" Carlito said.

"I gave him a special necklace that will give him luck wherever he goes." She said.

"Well...We've had a long week...Let's get to bed." Carlito said,and kissed his wife on the lips.

"Hehehe...Let's go." She giggled.

Then when they got back to the apartment, Well...I'll let you finish that sentence. Kekeke.

Nekoyasha 


End file.
